cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayunji Ruush'ek
"Freedom is relative. Everyone has chains that bind them in one way or another." Also known as "Ruby" or "Tayisan." She posted on CDN as RedGem in the past and now uses the screen name Tayisan. History A human who was born and raised in the Batarian Hegemony, Tayunji is a very unique case. Unlike most in her position, Tayunji was raised in a family that considered her part of the family and treated her as such. Because of this, she lived a fairly happy life on Camala. Sadly, this happiness wouldn't last. The tragedy at the Bahak System caused a lot of anti-human sentiment in the Hegemony, and many of her neighbors wanted to see her dead. However, a agent of State Security got there first, and took her into custody. Surprisingly, this was not an arrest. Tayunji was offered a job; in exchange for getting safely out of the Hegemony, and presumably not getting arrested for real, Tayunji would be this agent's contact in C-Space, and work as a spy for the Hegemony. Tayunji agreed, and after some training, she contacted Vohkaidin Knox, a former slave who had shown sympathy for her, as well as a desire to aid her, and pretended to be with an abolitionist group, and in need of help in getting to a safe place once she was out of the Hegemony. Vohkaidin agreed to bring her to the Citadel, and picked her up at the pirate station known as The Wreck. For a time she lived with Vohkaidin and his girlfriend Helena Mathioudakis, while secretly forwarding information she felt was worth something to the Hegemony. During the war with the Reapers, she fell out of contact only to reappear a few years after the war with no explanation as to her whereabouts in between. She currently lives on Illium, and wound up sharing an apartment with Mekan of Omega and Kenlin Tola. Family Her adoptive father is Goroim Ruush'ek, her mother Isha Ruush'ek, and her brother Makshi Ruush'ek. Other Notes *Tayunji's name is the word for an uncut ruby in the Camalan dialect of the Batarian Language. It literally means "red stone which has hidden value." *Because her name is a word, most translators cause people to hear the word for ruby in their own language when she tells them her name. Or, more awkwardly, "red gem". Threads of Note I Hate My Neighbours: Tayunji's status as a Hegemony slave is deduced unexpectedly by Vohkaidin Knox. My Curiosity Is Never Sated: Tayunji is back on CDN, and asks what everyone thinks of the batarian nation. Anyone Else Here Garden?: Talk about a hobby of hers. Mining For Crimson Gems: State Security picks her up. Cutting The Sanguine Mineral: Training for her insertion. In Case Anyone Cared: Letting CDN know she's okay. Polishing the Claret Rock: Arranging pickup by Vohkaidin. Setting the Scarlet Stone: Being picked up by Vohk on The Wreck. Mi Casa, es Su Casa: Living with Vohk and Helena. Well...Now That This Has Happened...: Tayunji asks CDN: now that she's on the Citadel, what should she do? So We Meet At Last: Vohk, Muck, Tayunji and some friends eat out. You Reach Out, I Reach Back: Thanatos comes recruiting. By The Pillars I'm Going To Be Sick: With batarian space in upheaval, Tayunji is worried about her family. Post-War Drink In The Depths: A prelude to... Indiscriminate Catharsis: Tayunji joins Hobo Squad, terminating her employment in interesting fashion. Collect Call: The aftermath of the above. Froggy the Varren: Pet problems for Mekan, but more to the point Tayunji is on the team now. Practice, Tours and Cameras: Still with Hobo Squad and DDS. Expose: The next mission. A Cold Shoulder: The new roommates and squadmates are having some personal friction. We Need To Talk: Spiza contacts hobo-squad -- his superiors are growing concerned that Mekan represents an unacceptable risk. Something must be done. Apocalyptic Barbeque: Tayunji and Kenlin attend a Nos Dwicka barbecue hosted by Worag. Extranet Use: Mekan's isn't the only personal crisis at DDS, as Tayunji also helps keep track of a dispirited Lydia. When The Cat Is Away: With Mekan having disappeared again, Tayunji is at loose ends and wants to be alone. Recent DDS employee Naklus Kyonis comes across her, though. Catching Up With Vohk: A painful and mutually recriminatory online reunion with Vohkaidin. Confrontation With Vohk: A new forum member's Camalan heritage leads to a venting of frustrations. Decryption: Has Emon Spiza made a friend in Tay? Can he make a friend? Happy Birthday: Muck sends a message. Wake Up And Smell The Ashes: Mekan is back -- so it's time for a confrontation with "Kawk". Nip It In The Bud: Attempts to help Mekan continue, with some "gardening". Category:Humans Category:Characters